Mistel Toe
by XxLucidDreamEscapexX
Summary: Tis the Eve of Christmas, a night for love. What happens when a Christmas Party is thrown at Titans Tower and a little romance is thrown in? Will the holidays bring new feelings for two young birds?  A Christmas Special one shot,my first fic on here :


**Mistel Toe**

**by Lexi**

Ah it was Christmas time in Jump City once again. The time of year where crime seems to let up, civillians become kinder and more considerate, and heroes constantly having to deny participation in holiday parades. It wasn't that they didn't consider the idea, it was just the safety of the city factor. All five of the Titans, waving hands on a float, was just a cry out to some villain saying, "Attack me! Attack me!"

Still, the Titans were celebrating at home, or, the T-Tower, as most called it. The ceilings were alined with tinsel and mistel toe, (Courtesy of Starfire and willpower of Raven.) nice gingerbread houses decorated with miniature gingerbread men surrounding it, (From the seemingly endless battle of ingredients between Beastboy and Cyborg.) and a nice, big, green Christmas tree in the living room, accessorized with ornaments and strings of lights and artificial cranberries, (The work of effortful Robin.) Yes, to say the Titans didn't celebrate Christmas would be far from the truth. Although, Starfire still seemed confused about the whole idea in the first place... What did a tree have to relate to the messiah being born?

Anywho, let us start this magical story. Four of the teens were gathered round on the couch, enjoying numerous holiday specials of their favorite television shows. Sharing laughs and gasps and sighs as such. While one Titan was stowed away in her room, enjoying the quiet peacefulness that was being alone. The dark mysteria repeated her meditation cycle to herself in a whisper, focusing on controling her emotions and reviewing everything she could do to improve herself in someway. The thing with Raven was, her meditations were almost like sleep. She could dream, rest, and breathe more calmly than any other time of the day. The difference was, Raven could sleep like a rock, but the slightest noise that occured during her meditation could set her off completely.

For now, Raven was having a nice chat with her emotions in the land of Nevermore. She was surrounded by five of them, Logic, Happiness, Timid, Envy, and Rage. "It just isn't fair!," Screamed Rage in... well... rage. "We are forced to spend yet _another _holiday ALONE! Do any of the OTHER Titans have to do that? NO! Cyborg has Bumble Bee, Beastboy has Terra-" "_Had_ Terra, Rage." interrupted Logic. "WHATEVER!, -and Robin has Starfire!" "I agree with Rage! I want someone to love too! Atleast Beastboy had a brief taste of it, while we've had to sit here dwelling in loneliness! It just isn't fair!" Interjected Jealousy.

"I don't know," Happiness debated. "We have all of those people as our friends! It's impossible to say we're alone when we're surrounded by people who love and care about us!" "Surrounded would not be the word Happiness, I believe it would be accompanied by." Corrected Logic smartly. Raven rubbed the temples of her head in annoyment. She hated these one's the most. They were the single most annoying emotions known to man and demon! "Do you two have to be constantly complaining all the time?" she asked irritably to Rage and Jealousy. "You're starting to give me a headache..."

"Well it's true!" Rage insisted. "Robin make kissy face more than EVER to that red headed bitch EVERY YEAR! Do we get to do that to anyone? NO!" "I want someone to love us! I want someone to notice us! I want-" "You want anything you don't have Jealousy! It's in your nature! It is statistically impossible to need someone to love you to live! We all _can _get by without the little things!" Logic demanded to the others. Raven just sat back against a dark rock and sighed. It would be nice to have someone, preferably someone who understood her, to cuddle into every once in awhile. To tell her she was beautiful and he loved her and such. But, she knew Logic was right; this wasn't **necessary **for a good life... right?

"Raven? You there?" Her eyes flashed open as they darted towards the door. She was interrupted of her meditation by a repeated knocking at the door from Robin. She stood herself up, brushed off her legs, and pushed some hair out of her face and walked her way to the door. She grabbed the handle and slid the door to the right just half way, enough to show her unhooded face out the door. "Yeah?" she questioned in a monotone. "You've sorta been, locked up in your room all day, it's like 5 o'clock. You okay?" he asked concerned. She was baffled at the time. She must have been meditating for atleast 4 hours, and it hardly felt like it had been one. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." She answered, almost embarrased. "It's fine, I just came to tell you that the other honorary's are coming over for Christmas Eve, and I think that Titans East are too... I don't know I guess I just felt like giving you the heads up." He replied blushing somewhat. "Oh... thanks." she added. He simply nodded and walked back to the elevator, then disappeared behind it's closing doors.

Raven slid her door shut and sighed. She looked at the clock which read 5:09 pm. She had a couple hours to fix herself up somewhat. Even she liked to look nice once in a while. She promenaded over to her bathroom and shut the door, turned the radio onto a station playing Santa Baby, and took a hot shower to get her mind off of things.

About half an hour later, Raven stepped out with a tower wrapped around her, covering her most intimate of areas. She roamed over to her dresser and bent over to the fourth drawer, clutching a pair of underwear and a bra in her free hand. Then she made her way to her closet and fetched that red minidress she bought once upon a time at the mall, just to try something new.

She held it in front of her, looking into a fullsized mirror on the closet door. She groaned at what she saw. Not only is it something she would most likely _never _wear in public, but she wasn't too proud of her body. Though she had a beautiful, slim figure, she couldn't see herself being compared to someone like Starfire. She was tall, tan, beautiful, and reeled all the male Titans in with no effort what so ever. Raven sighed as she slipped into her clothes. Then she threw on her make up and fixed her hair up into a formal looking, pony tail type style with a few locks hanging down in her face to the left.

Before sneaking out the door with her black, leather, mini clutch purse, she took one last look in the mirror at herself. She admittedly looked better like this, alot better. She smiled to herself and slipped out into the hall, ready for anything.

Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad were all socializing near the bar in the kitchen, beer in hand. Though they knew very well they were underage, hell they were heroes. Who was going to care? The laughed and talked about various battles or laughable villains all the way to narrowing down the best looking girl at the party. "Now now, if I were the judge here, I'd say that little lady would take the cake!" Speedy said in a playful manner, pointing over at Argent and her black dress sequened with red bedazzlements on the bottom. "Can't say I agree, Speedo. I'd say Star isn't looking to shabby herself." Aqualad added to the game with smirk to Robin. "Haha, that's just hilarious," He replied sarcastically. "I for one, think-" He was interrupted by the pure sight of Raven walking through the entry into the large room crowded with teens. He scoped her from her legs up to her upper torso and nearly whistled in amazement, though he stopped himself just in time to avoid such an act.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner." Speedy suggested to the two of them. Robin's eyes widened in arousal. Thank God he wasn't wearing tights right now... But simple dark jeans combined with a white and red stripped flannel shirt with the sleeves ending just below the elbows.

Raven walked down the fews steps and joined a group of teen heroes to chat. Robin could hardly look back at Speedy and Aqualad, he was almost entranced in her beauty and-

_ 'Now wait a second,' _Robin scolded himself in his mind. _'You DO remember you have a girlfriend, right? Sure, Raven is... pretty, but you're with-... with...' _his thoughts were haulted at the pure sight of Raven waltzing her way into the kitchen, and bending over to grab a plastic cup she had dropped. He couldn't help but take a look at the occurance as long as humanly possible. As she bent back up to meet his eyes, she raised an eyebrow. "Uhh..." was all she could think of saying. She knew exactly what he was doing. "What! What's there to 'uh' about! It's a party Rae! Let's- um..." All of a sudden, a sort of romantic, technoy song by Cascada started playing from the stereos speaker around the room. "Let's dance!"

Almost as if it were a cartoon, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the dance floor where multiple Titan-couples or even just single Titans were moving along to the beat. Raven managed to release from his grasp. "I uh... think I'll take a raincheck-" "REALLY! Me too!" He let out with an over-enthusiastic voice. "You know, I never really did dance! Never had to, haha!" He laughed as he mentally slapped himself in the face. _'Idiot!'_

"You okay?" Raven questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "What! Psh... yeah! What could make you think I'm not? In fact, I feel as free as a-... a bird!" He added cleverly with a self-satisfied smirk. He was beginning to remind Raven of Beastboy...

"Yeah well, you stand there and be okay then, I'm gonna go get a drink..." She stated and walked awkwardly back over to the kitchen area of the gigantic room. Robin sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was so stupid... What had overcome him? He'd _never _been at a loss for words before! His heartrate was speeding, he had sweat more than ever before, he had never felt that way before. He'd never felt so-

"Mmm..." His jawdropped. His eyes widened. Just a few groups of people in the distance, he could locate the crystal clear image of Aqualad and Starfire, locking lips lovingly. **(A/N: Try saying that five times fast.) **It wasn't so much rage that filled him to the brim, but shock. He strolled over, nonchalantly, and gave Waterboy a tap on the shoulder. "Ahem..." he coughed, trying to get their attention. The two of them jumped in surprise to see him. "GAH! JESU- Oh, hey Robin..." was all the long haired pretty boy could manage to say.

"What the hell were you doing?" Robin demanded impatiently. "Robin! We were just-... Aqualad was assisting me in improving my skill in the English language!" Starfire lied through her teeth nervously. She looked almost as nerve-wracking as he had earlier. "Yeah, I'm sure." "Look, Dude I-" "Save it." Robin interrupted, irritated. He stormed away through the entry and out into the hall.

Raven looked up from her drink long enough to watch the whole thing play out. Watching Robin stomp out of the room, it reminded of her of when the team threw her a party, and she became overwhelmed with rage and did the same thing. So, she decided to further the flashback, and quickly chased after to him to help.

She flew through the doors and grabbed his shoulder before he could walk any further. "Are you... alright? I saw everything an-!" She was smoothly interrupted by his soft lips meeting her own. Her hand gently fell down to his chest to embrace him. What seemed like an eternity later, he finally release and stepped back a little.

"You didn't just... do that to get back at her, right?" Raven felt the excessive need to ask this, for the question was throbbing in her mind. "No, I did it because of that." He replied steadily, with a point up above their heads. She gazed up at a mistel toe hanging above them, and he bent in to her kiss her again.


End file.
